Bond
by DandBloss
Summary: Ini adalah satu tahun setelah dia pergi -lagi. Dan ini juga adalah pertemuan pertama kami setelah waktu satu tahun itu. Dia semakin tampan, dan tidak kupungkiri itu. Dan aku semakin mencintainya. /"Kau suka cincinnya?"


**…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : K**

**"****Bond"**

**…**

Oke.

Hari ini aku merasakan badanku sangat aneh sekali. Kemarin kami memaksakan melanjutkan perjalanan ditengah hujan lebat agar dapat sampai dengan cepat ke Kumogakure. Dan saat ini, aku merasakan badanku berat sekali untuk digerakkan.

Oh, bagus. Bahkan kami masih memerlukan sekitar 3 jam perjalanan lagi hingga sampai ditujuan.

"Sakura!"

Aku tersentak, kemudian menolehkan kepalaku kesamping kiri. Sai menatapku khawatir.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku? Yah, tentu saja."

"Kau terlihat sedikit pucat. Apa perlu kita istirahat terlebih dahulu? Aku akan mengatakannya pada Shikamaru."

Aku melihat Shikamaru yang telah berada kira-kira 3 meter didepan kami.

"Tidak perlu, Sai. Lebih cepat kita sampai, akan lebih baik. Aku bisa istirahat di penginapan nanti."

"Jangan bilang kau demam, forehead?" Ino bersuara dari arah kananku.

"Semoga tidak."

Yah, semoga tidak. Bisa sangat merepotkan jika aku akhirnya sakit disaat misi seperti ini. Misi ringan, memang. Kami berempat hanya bertugas mengantarkan gulungan tentang perkembangan aliansi selama setahun ini dan misi tambahan bagiku untuk memeriksa kesehatan Daimyo Negara Batu ini. Bisa sangat merepotkan bukan, jika aku harus memeriksa kesehatan orang lain sedangkan kesehatanku sendiri terganggu.

Yah, sepertinya aku hanya butuh istirahat saja.

'Tap'

'Tap'

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Eh?" Aku tersadar. Sudah sampai? Aku kira butuh 3 jam perjalanan lagi untuk sampai ke Kumogakure. Gawat, sepertinya aku akan benar-benar butuh istirahat.

"Sakura. Sebaiknya kau langsung menuju penginapan saja."

"Eh?"

"Biar aku dan Sai yang melapor kepada Raikage. Ino, kau temani Sakura."

"Eh, tapi . . ."

"Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit." Eh? Dia sadar juga? Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang sakit saat ini?

"Ya. Rupamu berantakan sekali saat ini." Ino menjawab. Aku menoleh padanya. Mengerikan sekali kemampuan wanita satu ini.

"Wajahmu itu pucat dan terlihat tidak hidup. Sebaiknya cepat kita ke penginapan. Aku tidak ingin menyeretmu sepanjang jalan kalau kau pingsan disini."

Ino mulai berjalan menggandeng tanganku. Aku hanya mengikutinya dengan pasrah. Hah~~ semoga saja aku tidak benar-benar jatuh sakit. Aku meletakkan tanganku diatas kening, berusaha mengalirkan chakra penyembuhan untuk menstabilkan chakraku.

Tapi, hell. Ternyata aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Aduh, bagaimana aku mau mengontrol chakra penyembuhan jika chakraku sendiri saja sedang tidak stabil?

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang memeriksamu nanti. Kau lupa? Aku juga dapat menggunakan ninjutsu medis." Ino menarik tanganku yang berada diatas keningku. Membawaku berjalan semakin cepat.

Astaga, aku benar-benar butuh istirahat.

.

.

"Eemm~~~ huaah~~"

Hem, tidurku nyenyak sekali. Baiklah, sudah berapa lama aku tidur? Aku memandang berkeliling.

Oke, sekarang jam dinding didepanku ini sedang menunjukkan pukul delapan. Tapi, jam delapan apa ini? Aku melihat sekelilingku. Lampu kamar dinyalakan, korden jendela sudah ditutup rapat, dan . .

'SREEK' aku membuka korden dan terkejut melihat pemandangan malam menyambutku. Jam delapan malam dan aku sampai di penginapan sekitar jam delapan pagi. Jadi aku tidur hampir 12 jam?

Oh. Ini. tidak. Benar.

"INO?" aku berteriak memanggil Ino. Ino tidak terlihat di sudut manapun didalam kamar ini, bahkan di kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamar ini.

"IN . ." dan aku menemukannya berada di depan pintu ketika aku membuka pintu untuk mencarinya di luar.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Sakura? Aku dari luar mencari makan malam. Nih, untukmu juga." Ino mengangkat bungkusan ditangannya.

"Aku tidur hampir 12 jam."

"Em? Memang." Ino berujar santai sambil melangkah masuk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan misi?"

"Misi kita hanya mengantarkan gulungan, dan telah selesai."

"Kalau begitu, misiku untuk memeriksa kondisi Daimyo-sama?"

"Shikamaru tadi juga sudah melapor kalau kau masih dalam kondisi kurang baik. Daimyo-sama merasa maklum dan memilih menunggumu, lalu beruntung dia sedang memiliki tamu special saat ini. Jadi yah, dapat mengalihkannya sebentar."

"…. Astaga~~ aku malu sekali. Benar-benar tidak professional."

"Apanya yang tidak professional? Sakit itu manusiawi. Jangan bilang mentang-mentang kau seorang ninja medis dan penerus ninja medis legendaris Tsunade-sama, kau tidak boleh sakit, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja saat ini aku kan dalam misi."

"Astaga, Sakuraaa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sehat, kan? Eh? Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat bugar sekarang ini."

"Eh? Yah~~ tidurku nyenyak sekali, badanku juga terasa sangat ringan sekarang. Kau hebat juga Ino. Mau ku angkat menjadi asisten penerus ninja medis legendaris Tsunade-sama?"

"Heh, jidatmu! Maaf saja ya."

"Hahahaa. Tapi terima kasih sekali, Pig." Aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ino. Mengambil mangkuk sup kacang merah yang disodorkan Ino.

"Tapi, itu bukan 100% karena pengobatanku juga. Kurasa."

"Eh? Lalu?" aku memasukkan sesendok penuh sup kacang merah kemulutku. Ah, ternyata aku sangat lapar.

"Well, kau percaya kekuatan cinta dapat menyembuhkan segala penyakit dengan cepat? Aku sekarang percaya."

"Hemm? Kau baru saja jatuh cinta?"

"…ck, sudah. Habiskan sup mu. Besok jadwalmu dimulai dari jam 7 untuk memeriksa Daimyo-sama. Kau tinggal langsung menuju ke rumahnya saja. Besok juga Shikamaru dan Sai akan langsung pulang ke Konoha."

"Kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku?"

"Yah, sesuai rencana awal. Sudah, habisi makan malammu."

"Hai'. Hehehee, arigatou ne."

Aku melanjutkan acara makanku. Heemm, enak juga sup kacang merah ini. "Kau beli ini dimana, Ino?"

Ino menoleh dari sup kacang merahnya. "Entahlah."

"Entahlah? Bukan kau yang beli?"

"Yah, ketika aku akan keluar membeli makan malam kita, ada seseorang yang datang memberikan ini padaku."

"Oh, Sai atau Shikamaru kalau begitu, kan? Mereka di kamar sebelah, kan?"

"Iya, mereka di kamar sebelah. Tapi, kurasa sekarang Shikamaru sedang berada di kantor Raikage dan Sai sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Kumo."

"Sendiri? Kau tidak menemaninya?"

"Kalau aku menemaninya, bagaimana denganmu?" Ino menandaskan suapan terakhirnya dan kemudian mengetukkan sendok bekas makannya pada jidatku. Aiisshh, jorok sekali.

"Aku terharu kau begitu perhatian padaku." Aku memandangnya sinis. Kesal karena sendok habis makannya baru saja mendarat dijidatku.

"Seharusnya aku yang terharu. Ck, kau benar-benar membuatku cemburu dan iri. Kau benar-benar tidak sadar ada yang menungguimu terus ketika kau tidur tadi?"

"Hem? Siapa? Sai? Astaga! Kau jangan cemburu so…, tunggu. Kau cemburu? Kau benar-benar menyukai Sai?" aku memandang intens Ino yang kini memasang wajah geram.

"Kalau soal Sai, kau tak perlu cemas. Aku dan dia hanya teman. Kami berada didalam tim yang sama, kalau kau lupa. Oke?"tiba-tiba aku merasakan suhu kamar ini menjadi panas. Apa ini aura Ino? Wajahnya semakin menyeramkan saja. Aku mengelus tengkukku . . .

"Eh?" aku merasakan ada rantai kecil di tengkukku. Aku menegakkan posisi dudukku dan mencoba meraba rantai kecil yang ternyata melingkar dileherku.

"Kalung?"aku dan Ino bersuara bersamaan.

Aku mengeluarkan kalung yang tanpa kusadari ada dileherku itu dari kerah baju. Ingin melihat kalung seperti apa yang melingkar dileherku.

"Wow." Ino pertama yang berkomentar. Aku masih terkejut dengan bandul kalung ini.

Cincin. Seperti emas putih, semakin bersinar karena cahaya lampu di kamar ini. Satu permata kecil berwarna emerald menjadi pemanis cincin ini. Sederhana, namun sangat cantik.

"Sepertinya mahal."

Yah, dan mahal. Aku setuju dengan Ino.

"Siapa yang….memakaikannya padaku-?" aku memandang Ino horror yang kini tengah memandangi intens cincin yang ada dikalung ini.

"Kau tidak pernah memakai kalung sebelumnya kan, Sakura?" aku menggeleng.

"Dan tiba-tiba kau telah memakai kalung dengan bandul cincin cantik itu ketika orang itu seharian ini menemanimu disini." Aku kembali menggeleng.

"I, Ino, dengar. Aku bisa meminta kejelasan ini dengan Sai. Jadi ka . ."

"SAI?"

"I, iya. Katamu dia yang menemaniku tadi kan?" Ino diam. Dia menatapku dengan geram. Well, menghadapi seorang wanita yang sedang cemburu itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Apalagi ini Ino. Aku harus segera mencari Sai.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA."

.

.

Yah, setelah aku berkejar-kejaran dengan Ino di dalam kamar yang tidak begitu besar itu, akhirnya aku dapat lolos darinya. Kini aku berada di jalanan malam Kumogakure. Seperti Konoha, walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, jalanan tetap saja masih ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Aku harus secepatnya mencari Sai." Yah, itulah yang aku lakukan saat ini. Sai tidak ada dikamarnya, begitupun Shikamaru. Apa dia masih keluyuran sendiri sampai malam begini? Dan lagi, kalung ini tidak bisa dilepaskan begitu saja. Ada aliran chakra dikalung ini. Apa maksudnya, coba? Yang jadi masalah tambahan sekarang adalah, mulai dari mana aku harus mencarinya. Baru kali ini aku menginjakkan kaki di Kumogakure.

Tidak mau berdiri terlalu lama sambil celingukan tidak jelas, aku memilih berbelok ke kanan. Yah, aku mulai dari arah sini. Seperti dugaan, tempat-tempat makan dan bar masih sangat ramai pengunjung. Sepertinya menghabiskan malam di Kumogakure juga cukup menyenangkan, pantas saja Sai belum kembali juga ke kamarnya.

WUUSSHHH~~

Aku menggosokkan tangan ke kedua lenganku. Kumogakure di malam hari dingin juga. Aku tidak membawa apa-apa yang bisa mengahangatkan tubuh saat ini. Oh, lebih tepatnya tidak **sempat** membawa apa-apa. Aku langsung kabur dari Ino begitu ada celah.

"Hah~~ kira-kira apa alasan sa . . . SAI!" Aku menemukannya. Aku melihatnya 6 meter dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Ada Shikamaru juga. Mereka terlihat baru keluar dari sebuah restoran keluarga.

"Sai!" aku kembali memanggil namanya dan kemudian berlari menghampirinya.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sehat? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" dia membrondongiku pertanyaan ketika aku sampai dihadapannya.

"Sai, kita perlu bicara."

"Eh? Kena-"

"Penting. Berdua. Kau tahu? Nyawaku dalam bahaya sekarang. Aku tidak berani kembali kepenginapan tanpa kau. Jadi, cepat kita selesaikan ini."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apa maksudmu?"

"Ino sedang mengamuk sekarang."

"Ino? Kenap-" aku langsung menarik tangan Sai. Tidak membiarkan ia meneruskan ucapannya.

"Sakura ka?" langkah ketigaku terhenti. Langkah Sai yang berada dibelakangku pun ikut berhenti.

Suara ini?

Aku menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat. Dan DIA, ORANG ITU, sedang berdiri disamping Shikamaru yang terdiam sejak tadi.

"Sasuke…kun? SASUKE? Kau… kenapa disini?"

"…"

"Sai, sebaiknya kita kembali ke penginapan. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita sudah harus kembali ke Konoha."

"Oh, ya. Baiklah." Sai melepaskan tanganku yang ternyata masih memegangi tangannya. Kemudian ia mengacak rambutku dan tersenyum.

"Kami duluan. Sasuke, antarkan dia nanti ya. Aku duluan, Sakura." Kemudian Sai melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku dan pergi melangkah bersama Shikamaru. Aku memandangi punggung Sai dan Shikamaru yang perlahan menjauh. Sepertinya ada yang terputus dan terlupakan disini, tapi . .

"Eh?" sesuatu membungkus tubuhku. Jubah?

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini tanpa jaket?"

"Eh? Oh, itu. em, aku tidak sempat. Ino sedang mengamuk di penginapan sana. Kau. . ." oh iya! Penginapan!

"SAI!" aku kembali menoleh kebelakang, namun punggung Sai ataupun Shikamaru sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Aduuh, aku kan perlu bicara dengannya. Apa maksud ia memberiku kalung dan cincin ini? Dan apa maksudnya mengaliri kalung ini dengan chakra?

"Kau sudah makan, kan?"

"Eh? Ah, ya." Oke baiklah, kenapa aku jadi canggung begini. Aku menarik nafas kemudian mengeluarkannya kembali. Mencoba rileks. Oke, masalah Ino dan Sai nanti dulu. Ada Sasuke disini. Astaga Sakura~~ Sasuke yang selama ini kau harapkan. Bertingkahlah sebagaimana layaknya seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?"

Dia berbalik dan kemudian melangkah berjalan. Aku mengikutinya.

"Seharusnya kau menanyakan kabarku dulu, kan?"

"Eh? Well, kau sepertinya sangat baik." Dan semakin tampan. Aku menambahkannya dalam hati.

"Hn. Melihat kau keluyuran seperti ini, sepertinya kau sudah sembuh?"

Aku terdiam. Dari mana dia tahu? Ahh. . .

"Yah, begitulah. Sai yang cerita?" aduh, aku semakin tidak punya muka didepan Sasuke. Apa-apaan ini? Sakit disaat misi? Benar-benar bodoh.

"Aku hanya mampir untuk beberapa hari di Kumo. Dan ternyata bertemu dengan kalian."

"A, ah."

" . . ." Bodoh! Haruno Sakuraaaa, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau jadi sangat canggung seperti ini?

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, Sasuke?" aku meliriknya dan kemudian ia memandangku. Astaga~~ tampannya.

"Berkesan. Aku banyak sekali belajar."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. Aku berfikir sejenak, apa yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan seperti ini? ah, kedewasaannya. Iya, mungkin saja. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa. Pengalaman dan belajarlah yang mungkin dapat membuatnya terlihat sangat dewasa saat ini.

"…"

"…"

Aku terus berjalan disampingnya. Ini sepertinya bukan jalan menuju penginapan, apa Sasuke ingin mengajakku berkeliling sebentar. Benarkah?

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sikap Sasuke padaku jadi sedikit berbeda. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya setelah satu tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengembara. Dari saat ia mengetuk dahiku dan pertemuan kami kali ini, aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya. Sikapnya padaku, lebih tepatnya.

"Sudah sangat malam, aku akan mengantarmu ke penginapan."

Dan dia jadi lebih murah hati untuk berbicara. Walaupun bukan panjang lebar, tapi yang namanya 'memulai pembicaraan' itu bukan Sasuke sama sekali.

"Baiklah, kami menginap di-"

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati 5 meter didepan kami adalah penginapan tempat aku, Ino , Shikamaru dan Sai menginap. Sepertinya aku tadi hanya terlalu banyak berharap. Berfikir bahwa Sasuke akan mengajakku berkeliling sebentar, ternyata ia hanya mengambil jalan lain meneuju penginapan.

Dan jalan yang lebih cepat, pula. "Hah—"

"Kau suka cincinnya?"

"Eh?" aku berhenti berjalan. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terus berjalan. Aku memandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Cincin? Dia menanyakan cincin? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa maksudnya adalah cincin dikalung ini? dan juga . . . aku memandang penginapan didepan sana.

Kenapa dia tahu dimana penginapan yang kami sewa malam ini?

"Tidak ingin menlanjutkan perjalanan? Ini sudah malam dan kau butuh istirahat."

Aku menoleh padanya yang hampir mencapai tempat penginapanku.

Tunggu! Jangan bilang - -

"Sasuke!" aku berlari menghampirinya. "Kau, kau yang menungguiku seharian tadi?"

Ia mengangkat alisnya. Seperti menilai pertanyaanku ini apakah patut dijawabnya atau tidak.

"Dan kau juga yang—memberikan kalung ini?"

"…"

"…"

"Aku memberikanmu cincin. Kalung itu hanya tempat sementara cincin itu."

"…"

"Karena, mungkin kau belum bisa memakainya sekarang. Jadi tunggulah beberapa saat lagi dan kau dapat memakainya."

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Aku perlu memahami situasi sekarang ini. Memakai cincin ini? Apa mungkin maksudnya . . .

"Aku mengaliri kalung itu dengan chakra untuk memastikan kalung itu tidak lepas dari lehermu. Menjaga agar kau tidak ceroboh menghilangkan cincinnya sampai aku benar-benar kembali."

'Tuk' Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Sasuke mengetuk pelan dahiku. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan padaku setahun yang lalu.

Aku mengerti.

Tiba-tiba penglihatanku terasa buram. Banyak hal yang kurasakan saat ini. Ini terasa absurd. Hell yeah, bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika ia menyampaikan maksudnya dengan terang-terangan, bukan? Inilah dia.

Aku berhambur memeluknya. Terlalu bersemangat, sehingga membuat ia mundur selangkah ketika tanganku mencapai lehernya. Air mataku membasahi baju dibahunya. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Aku harap kau mau menungguku sebentar lagi."

Aku mengangguk dan semakin membanjiri bahunya dengan air mata ketika ia balas memelukku.

Menunggu.

Itu sudah seperti keahlianku, kan?

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**Disini saya mengambil setting satu tahun setelah kepergian Sasuke. Dengan kata lain, satu tahun sebelum The Last. Dan disini saya berusaha menceritakan darimana asal kalung yang dikenakan Sakura pada sketsa The Last. **

**Ragu sebenarnya dengan bandul dari kalungnya itu, jadi author buat aja kalau kalung itu berbandul cincin. Cincin lamaran, maksudnyaa~~~**

**Oke, semoga terhibur untuk para Savers.**


End file.
